A Dragonball Z Christmas
by dbzforever21
Summary: It's set just after the Buu saga. It's Christmas time! But Vegeta isn't exactly feeling the Christmas spirit. But will a Christmas party be enough to get him in a Christmas mood? Meant to be a cute/funny fic. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my second fanfic. I decided that now would be a good time to start a Christmas fanfic since it's right around the corner. Merry Early Christmas everyone!**

**I do NOT own DBZ. It belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

Chapter 1

Bulma Briefs rushed around Capsule Corp, stringing lights on staircases and hanging garland on various Christmas trees. She checked her watch. It read 11 o'clock. She sighed. Trunks was supposed to be up and helping her an hour ago. Tired of having to yell for him, she marched upstairs and dumped a pot of freezing water on his head.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" he asked as he wrung the water out of his hair.

"You were supposed to be up a while ago. Now get up and help me hang these decorations." she said.

Trunks sighed as he marched downstairs behind his mother.

"Where's Dad?" he later asked.

"Outside training in the gravity chamber. He's still hung up on beating Goku." she said while reaching on her toes to hang a star on the top of a tree.

"I can't say I blame him. Goku's a showoff." Trunks said while leaning against the wall.

"Goku isn't a showoff. Do you think he gains all that power just to flaunt it and make everyone else jealous?" she said in Goku's defense.

"Good point. Well, it was fun helping you but I wanna go train with Dad!" he said as he made his way to the door, but before he could leave, she stopped him.

"You can train. After you tell everyone about the Christmas party." she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell Chi-chi not to make her Christmas pie." she said, knowing she would win him over with that.

"But I love her Christmas pie!"

"Then go do it or no Christmas pie for you."

"Ugh... fine." he said, and with that, he took off in the direction of the Son house.

Meanwhile, at the Son house, Chi-chi rushed around the kitchen, stirring various pots and pulling foods out of the oven and putting new foods in. Goten watched her mother run around, impressed by her speed.

"Mom, you realize that Christmas dinner isn't until tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do Goten. Mommy just likes to get a head start, that's all." she said.

"Mom, I'm seven years old. You can call me by my name." he said, frowning at the fact he was being treated like a baby. Gohan came in just after that.

"Get used to it, little guy. Mom didn't stop treating me like a baby till' I was fourteen." he said as he examined everything Chi-chi had prepared. He was about to steal something, but Chi-chi smacked his hand with a metal spoon.

"Don't touch!" she shrieked.

After hearing Chi-chi shriek, Goku walked in, curious on what Chi-chi was shrieking about _this time._ But as soon as he saw all the food laid out, he immediately dropped the thought and went straight to the food. Suddenly, he was smacked in the head with a frying pan.

"I just smacked Gohan for the same thing! Next time I use the _oven._" she said menacingly. Goku laughed sheepishly as he backed away. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Goten ran to answer it. He was surprised to see Trunks, and he was sweaty and out of breath.

"Trunks? What are you doing all the way out here? The only people who come out here are forest bandits, which Mom beats up." he said, chuckling at the memory of when he was three and watching her take down three forest bandits.

"My... Mom... is having a Christmas... party... tonight, at... 7:30. She said to bring... a few... dishes. She said to dress... appropria...tely. It's at... Capsule Corp. Will you be there?" he asked, taking many short breaths in between his words.

"Man, you look like you just ran a marathon. Um, we're not doing anything, so I guess so. See ya then! Oh, and tell Mrs. Bulma I said hi." he said.

"Ya know, you can just call my Mom Bulma. But anyway, see ya." he said, stating the first part flatly. Goten shrugged as he went in and told everyone about the party.

"Huh. Looks like you're gonna have to kick it into overdrive Mom." Gohan said jokingly. But Chi-chi took it as if he weren't kidding, and she began to run _twice_ as fast as she was before.

"Good job, Gohan." Goten said sarcastically.

At Kame House, things were going much smoother. Krillin was out getting a tree while Android 18 and Marron were making Christmas cookies. Android 18 had never been one for cooking, but after having Marron, it changed her personality a bit, and she had gotten into and had gotten much better.

"Momma, should the oven have black puffy stuff coming from it?" Marron asked. Android 18 looked over to find that the oven was smoking.

"No, it shouldn't." she said quickly as she ran over to the oven and turned down the heat. She checked on the first batch of cookies. They were done, but not burnt. While thanking Dende for that, she pulled them out and set them on the counter. Master Roshi came in just after that.

"What's all the commotion? I'm trying to enjoy some reading." he said while holding hentai magazines in his hand.

"Yeah... "reading." Lecherous old man." she said under her breath. Soon after that, Krillin walked in with a Christmas tree that was nearly too big to fit.  
"I'm home!" he said.

"Krillin, I told you to go buy a tree, not cut one down. Now I'm going to have to deal with sap and pine needles." she said.

"Oh honey, please. It's natural! And besides, we can make a natural tree look way better than those fancy store-bought trees." he said, smiling proudly at it.

"Alright, whatever. But if it leaks sap or if the pine needles fall on the floor, _you_ deal with it." she said as she walked into the kitchen to finish her second batch of cookies.

"Right. Oh, by the way, Trunks caught me while I was out and said that we were all invited to a Christmas party at her place tonight at 7:30. She said to bring a dish." Krillin explained.

"Sounds fun. I'll just bring my cookies." 18 called from the kitchen.

Back at Capsule Corp, it was nearing closer to the time that the party was about to start. Vegeta was curious on why Bulma was rushing.

"Woman! Why are you running around this house?!" he asked.

"I already told you! We're having a Christmas party tonight. I'm trying to get everything ready." she said.

"Please tell me you didn't invite that clown Kakarrot." Vegeta said in an irritated manner.

"Well of course I did. He's my best friend it'd be rude not to invite him." she said, stopping her work for that moment.

"Why would you do that?" he asked like she was an idiot.

"Oh please you sound like a teenage girl." Bulma snapped.

"Very well. Just keep him occupied." he said as he stormed off.

"I'd better. If I don't this whole house might come down." she said to herself as she continued to place the finishing touches on the food and decorations.

**A/N: The next chapter should be up soon. Let me know what you guys think! Happy Holidays!**

**~dbzforever21**


	2. The Party

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated, but I've been feeling like crap lately, so it's been hard to keep up. Anyway, here's Chapter 2!**

**I do NOT own DBZ. It belongs to Akira Toriyama**

The Party

Bulma looked over at her watch. It was 8:30 and no one had shown up yet. She began to wonder if Trunks had told everyone about the party or if he'd just run off somewhere all that time. Suddenly, Gohan and Goten showed up at her doorstep. She opened the door and let them in.

"Hey guys! Where's your Dad? Or, your Mom?" she asked.

"Mom's outside yelling at Dad because he tried to steal a slice of the Christmas pie." Gohan explained. Bulma wasn't surprised, for she knew that Goku had a huge appetite, and she knew Chi-chi had a short temper. That obviously doesn't mix well.

"I can't wait to try it! It's my first year that I'm gonna get to have it!" Goten cried excitedly.

When Bulma asked why, Gohan began to crack up laughing.

"B-Because, she, she makes him eat... this weird, healthy... jell-o stuff. It's pretty disgusting to be honest." he explained, laughing in between his words.

Goten glared at him.

"Well I'm big enough to have it this year." Goten said as he stuck his tongue out at Gohan. Suddenly, Goku walked in with his hair frazzled, and Chi-chi came in with a smirk on her face.

"Goku! What did she do to you?" Bulma asked, noticing the big lump on his head.

"I got hit in the head... with an oven." he said.

"How in the world was Chi-chi able to keep an oven with her?"

"She kept it in capsulized form." he explained, rubbing his head.

"It serves you right Kakarrot. The onna sure did do a number on you. Hm... a Saiyan outclassed by a mere Earthling onna... pathetic." he said.

"Vegeta stop it. At least he doesn't treat her like _total crap._" Bulma said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked, his temper rising.

"It means-" Bulma began, but Goku interrupted her.

"Hey! Let's not find out what it means!" he said, splitting them up. Vegeta snorted as he walked out.

"Someone's acting like a Grinch!" Goten called behind him.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Bulma ran to get it. She opened it to find Krillin, Marron, and Android 18.

"Hey guys! C'mon in!" she said. They accepted the invite. Krillin looked over to see Goku clutching his head.

"Let me guess: Chi-chi?" he asked. Goku chuckled and nodded.

"But, I'm used to it now." he then said.

"I think if she were my wife I would have been dead by now." Krillin said jokingly, earning a chuckle out of Goku.

Meanwhile, 18, Bulma, and Chi-chi were talking across the room.

"What's wrong with Vegeta? Why isn't he enjoying the party?" Chi-chi asked.

"He's a party pooper. He doesn't want to let loose or have any fun, he just wants to stay by himself and be a jerk. But, if he wants to I say let him. It's not like he's going to give up his obsession with beating Goku any time soon." Bulma said, sipping a bit of alcohol out of her cup.

"I agree with you. Let him be a loner I could care less." 18 said.

"Anyone want some?" Bulma asked as she pointed to her cup.

"No thanks. I don't drink." Chi-chi said. 18 nodded a no. Meanwhile, Goten, Trunks, and Marron were running around, already hyped up on sugar.

"GIVE IT BACK GOTEN!" Marron cried as Trunks and Goten ran around with her doll. Goten was about to continue running, but Gohan picked him up by his collar. Goten thought he was still running, so he continued to move his legs until he saw that everyone was staring, so he stopped.

"Give it back." he said firmly. Goten sighed in defeat as he handed it back. Gohan put him down. Trunks snickered. "Ooooooo Goten..." he said, and Goten gave him an "I don't care" look. Bulma looked at her watch.

"Okay kids, you need to go upstairs." Bulma told them.

"What? Why?" they asked simultaneously.

"Because it's adult time." she said.

"Adult time? This is a Christmas party, not an adult party. Besides, I'm just as adult as the next guy." Trunks said.

"Trunks, you've got a way to go. It's only for a few minutes." she said.

"Then why does Dad get to stay?" Goten asked.

"Hey! I'm just as adult as the next guy!" Goku said.

"That's my line!" Trunks cried from the staircase.

"Goku gets to stay because he's an adult. You are not." Chi-chi said.

"Fine. Let's go guys." Marron said as the three of them made their way upstairs.

**A/N: For anyone wondering, this is intended to be funny and cute. And, as you can probably tell, my sense of humor is terrible. And I apologize for that. Next chapter will be up soon!**

**~dbzforever21**


	3. Adult Time!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy lately. Anyway, here's Chapter 3!**

**I do NOT own DBZ. It belongs to Akira Toriyama**

Chapter 3

The Party

"Finally, those brats are upstairs. Maybe I'll get some peace and quiet." Vegeta said. Bulma glared at him.

"It's not really adult time, genius. I made it up. I needed them upstairs so we could figure out what to get them." she said.

"Well, have fun with that." he said as he walked off once more.

"Oh, no you don't! You are going to sit down and help!" she said.

"Right, okay." he said without turning around.

"Fine. Chi-chi, do you mind?" Bulma asked.

"Not one bit." Chi-chi said as she walked over to him with a frying pan and...

THWACK!

She knocked him clear into next week.

"ONNA! What is WRONG with you?!" he shouted, clutching his head. From behind, Goku was snickering.

"Unless you want me to use the oven, I suggest you sit down." she said.

"Yeah, you have an oven." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

"Do you wanna BET?!" she snapped. Vegeta sighed.

"Very well. What do you suggest we get the brats?" he asked as he sat down.

"Much better. Okay, how about we start with what to get Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Okay, stop there. Who says _you_ get to choose who we talk about first? All the kids need presents you know." Chi-chi snapped once more.

Not wanting to argue with a woman carrying an oven with her, she sighed.

"Okay, we'll do it the old fashion way. We'll pull straws. One parent pulls a straw. Whoever gets the shortest wins. And therefore, we decide what we get for that child first. Whoever has the second shortest, we'll decided what we get for that child second, and so on." Bulma explained. She walked over to a cabinet and randomly pulled out three straws without looking. 18 pulled first. She got a short straw. Goku said he wanted to do it, so Chi-chi let him do it. He pulled a shorter straw. When Vegeta pulled the last one, he got the tallest one. Gohan snickered in that same way Goku does.

"Shut your trap, brat!" Vegeta snapped at him.

"Okay, so I guess we decide what to get Goten first." Bulma said.

"_I_ suggest we get him some study books. That way, even on Christmas break, he can be productive and study." Chi-chi said.

"Oh come on, Chi. He's a kid. He's not gonna want boring books. He's gonna want a bunch of toys." Goku told her.

"Don't push it, Goku." she said. Goku laughed sheepishly and nervously backed out.

"Just a suggestion." he said quietly.

"I think he's right. He doesn't need to be worrying about a serious education right now, does he? I mean, come on. The kid's in like, second grade." Bulma said.

"Fine. Okay. What do _you_ suggest we get him, Bulma?" Chi-chi asked. Everyone turned to look at her. Even Vegeta, the one who pays less attention to his wife then Goku.

"W-Well, I don't know, how about just toys? I don't know what he really wants, he's not my kid!" Bulma said.

"Oh, c'mon Bulma. When I was younger, every time Christmas and my birthday passed, you and Dad were the only ones I could look up to for good gifts." Gohan said.

"Way to help me out, Gohan." she stated flatly. Well, everyone, even Chi-chi, was out of ideas. Secretly, Vegeta was the only one who knew what he wanted.

"The brat wants a trampoline and a cell phone." he grumbled. Everyone faced him in shock.

"How would _you_ know?" 18 asked.

"I overheard the brat talking to Trunks a week ago." he said.

"A trampoline? Why would he want that? He can fly." Goku said, actually thinking hard about it.

"A CELL PHONE?! He is out of his mind if he wants something like THAT! They are expensive, always break, and he is DEFINITELY out of his mind if he thinks he is going to be constantly texting GIRLS!" Chi-chi shouted, breaking into a fit of rage.

"Oh please Chi-chi, he's going to have to meet them some time." Krillin said.

"Zip it, short stuff." Chi-chi growled.

"Yeah, and besides: Trunks already has a cell phone. Why not get Goten one? They can communicate easier." Bulma said.

"Yes, because you allow him to do stupid things. He would face problems like Cyber-bullying! And, who knows? When he's older he might start sending girls nasty text messages!" Chi-chi complained.

"Calm down, Chi-chi. You raised him better than that, he knows better. I hope so, otherwise _he'll_ end up getting hit with an oven." Goku said. Chi-chi finally relaxed.

"Moving on, how about we decide what to get Marron?" Krillin asked.

"Good idea." Gohan said quietly.

**A/N: Let me know what you guys think! Next chapter should be up shortly! (Hopefully) :) Oh, and I decided to bump the rating up to T because I like to be safe, even though there probably isn't any content in herethat deserves that rating. I just like to be safe. :)**

**~dbzforever21**


	4. Adult Time Part 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. Again, I've been busy. It's the holiday season. And sorry for my grammar mistakes on my lat chapter, Chapter 3 is NOT The Party, despite what I named it in the beginning. Anyway, here's Chapter 4!**

**I do not own DBZ. It belongs to Akira Toriyama**

Adult Time! Part 2

Meanwhile, in Trunks' room, all three of them were trying to come up with ways to hear what they were saying.

"Man, this blows. I hate it when adults push us out just because of our age. It's not like there's anything out there to hide us from, right?" Goten said while jumping on Trunks' bed.

"I don't know, Goten. Before I went on break, at school they were saying some pretty nasty stuff." Trunks said.

"Really? Like what?" Marron asked.

"I don't know if I should say exactly what I heard. It's really really nasty. Besides, Marron, you're only only six years old." Trunks said.

"Man, talk about age inequality." she mumbled.

"C'mon, Trunks. Tell us. I got it! While they have "Adult Time" or whatever, we'll have Kids Only time! Where we can say and do whatever we want. And the best part is, no one will know!" Goten cheered.

Trunks stared at him, then at Marron.

"Sounds like a good idea if you're talking about no one coming in." Trunks said.

"I'm all for it." Marron said.

"Good. So the first thing we're gonna have happen is Trunks tell us what he heard in the hallway." Goten said.

"Well, okay. You asked for it, but here goes." he said as he explained everything he heard to Goten and Marron.

Meanwhile, everyone downstairs was still figuring out what to get for Marron. And yet again, while even her parents were stumped, Vegeta was the only one that knew.

"She wants a DS and a Holiday 2013 Barbie thing." he said.

"Man, Vegeta you're really good at this. Do you like, talk to them behind our backs or something?" Gohan asked.

"Don't even think for a second that I have any relationship with those brats besides the one I have with my son. I overheard is all." Vegeta explained defensively.

"Sure you did." Krillin said, snickering.

"Really funny, you bald midget." Vegeta snapped at him.

"Take it easy Vegeta or you might hurt him. No offense Krillin." Bulma said.

"None taken." he said flatly.

Meanwhile, back upstairs, Goten was telling everyone about the time he overheard his mother talking to Gohan about puberty.

"I was scarred for life." he said.

"Well, thanks for scarring us." Marron said flatly.

"Sorry." Goten said apologetically.

"It's cool. I heard about "it" a while ago. Our teacher "accidentally" explained it to us." Trunks said.

"How did she-" Goten began, but Trunks cut him off.

"Don't ask." he said.

"So, what do you want for Christmas Trunks?" Marron asked.

"Well, to be honest, I have everything I want. But, there is one thing." he said.

"What is it?" Goten asked.

"Well, I just want my Dad to get in the Christmas spirit and have a good Christmas. I know it sounds corny, but every year, when I got up to see what Santa brought, he's never awake. And when I go into his room to show him what I got, he just ignores me. I just want him to have a good Christmas is all." he said, looking down.

"Wow. I guess I can understand that." Goten said.

"Yeah. I just hope Santa gives me at least that much." Trunks said.

While they were talking, Vegeta just happened to walk by their room, and he had listened in on what Trunks wanted for Christmas. He was shocked, but then looked down, but then shook it off as he walked downstairs.

"Vegeta, did you happen to hear Trunks talking about what he wants?" Bulma asked.

"I did. He said..." he began, but then stopped.

"He said what?" Bulma asked.

"He said he wants an iPad and a new sweatshirt." Vegeta lied.

"He wants something from Apple when it's obvious _we_ make the best products around? Ugh, fine, if it's what he wants. Krillin, could you do me a favor and tell the kids they can come back downstairs?" Bulma asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Krillin said as he made his way upstairs.

"Hey guys, you can come back down now." he said. Even though they were happy where they were, they decided to come back down.

"Hi guys, go on and take a seat." Bulma said.

"Hey Mom, can I stay the night at Capsule Corp?" Goten asked.

"Absolutely NOT! Do you want Santa not to bring you any presents because you're not home?" Chi-chi asked.

"No way! Okay, I'll go home!" he said.

"Chi-chi, should we tell him?" Goku whispered.

"Tell him what?" Chi-chi asked.

"About Santa." he said.

"No, it's way too early." she said.

So, time passed and it soon reached 11:30.

"Well, I suppose we should get home. Come on Gohan, c'mon on Goten." Chi-chi said. The two walked over to the door.

"Bye Trunks! Bye Marron! Merry Christmas everyone!" Goten cried as they all waved goodbye and left. Soon after, Krillin, 18, and Marron left as well.

"Well Trunks, you should be getting to bed. Santa's going to be here soon." Bulma said.

"Right. Night Mom, night Dad." he said as he ran upstairs to his room.

That night, Vegeta had come up with a plan. A plan in which he would give him what his son wanted for Christmas.

**A/N: I'll try to keep up with updating better. Also, a future annnouncement, after the Holidays I'm going to start a High School fanfic. (I know a lot of people have that idea and have done it, so I decided I'd do one too) Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone and keep reviewing!**

**~dbzforever21 **


	5. A Surprising Christmas Morning

**A/N: Hey! This is my final chapter! I am going to break from writing stories for the Holidays, but once the Holidays are over, I'll start writing again. Here's the final chapter!**

**I do not own DBZ. It belongs to Akira Toriyama.**

A Surprising Christmas Morning

At exactly 6:30 A.M, Goten crept into Gohan's room, then pounced on him.

"GOHAN! Get up it's Christmas!" he cried, shaking him violently.

"Goten don't ya think it's a little early?" Gohan asked groggily.

"No way! Believe me, I could have gotten up A LOT earlier. Now get up! Don't ya wanna see what Santa brought you?" Goten asked.

"Goten, I've reached the point where Santa doesn't bring me gifts anymore." Gohan said as he tumbled out of bed.

"Ha ha then you must have been bad this year. Sucks to be you! Now come on so you can watch me open my gifts!" Goten cried as he ran into his mother and father's room.

"MOM DADDY GET UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!" he shouted, causing Goku to nearly jump out of his socks.

"Goten don't scare me like that!" he said. Chi-chi, upon hearing Goten, got out of bed.

"I should have figured you'd be up this early." she said as they all walked into the living room.

"Look! Santa ate the cookies!" Goten cried.

"Actually, that was-mmph!" Goku began, but Chi-chi cupped her hand over his mouth.

"Santa." she finished.

That morning, Goten happily unwrapped each of his presents. He had even gotten a cell-phone, something Chi-chi had to seriously think about. And when Goten went outside, he found a large trampoline sitting there. And he was happier than Goku at an all you can eat buffet.

Meanwhile, at Kame house, it was actually Krillin who had to get Marron up. She toddled into the living room where Master Roshi was reading his sixth edition of his hentai magazines. 18 looked at him disgracefully.

"Ahem." she said, signaling that Marron was in the room and watching him read it. Realizing this, he threw it behind the couch. 18 pinched the bridge of her nose. Marron opened up her gifts and she got everything she had asked for and more. Although, 18 got an unexpected gift from Krillin that she felt she could have done without.

"A playboy bunny suit? Really?" she asked.

"It can make you look good!" Krillin said.

"Oh, so I don't look good now?" 18 asked.

"N-No! Of course you do! I just thought you might want something spicy to add to your wardrobe!" he cried sheepishly.

"Yeah. "Spicy" is right!" Master Roshi said. 18 rolled her eyes and went to put it in her closet. As much as she disliked it, she knew that it was a gift from his heart, and she respected that greatly.

At Capsule Corp, Trunks came downstairs at around 9:30 that morning. He was surprised to find that his mother _and_ his father were down there.

"Morning Mom. Morning... Dad?" Trunks asked in shock.

"Yes I'm here. Now open your gifts so we can get this over with." Vegeta grumbled, but Bulma nudged him in the ribs forcefully.

"I mean, take your time." he said. Bulma smiled as Trunks got to work on opening his gifts.

Once Trunks finished, Bulma stood up.

"Trunks, honey, your father has a special gift to give you." she said.

"What are you talking about woman?" Vegeta asked, but then she nudged him in the ribs once more, causing him to sigh.

"Merry Christmas Trunks. I had a great time with you and everyone, blah blah blah and I... had a great Christmas." he said hesitantly. Trunks glared at him in shock.

"Dad! I knew you cared about Christmas I knew it!" he cried as he hugged his waist.

"Don't get too comfortable, brat." he said coldly.

"Well, I can't expect it to last forever." Trunks said, earning a laugh out of Bulma and a "Pfft" from Vegeta.

"Isn't there anything else you'd like to say, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah. Merry Christmas." he said quietly. Trunks and Bulma laughed as Trunks got ready to play outside in the thick white snow.

**A/N: Well that's it! This chapter was a lot shorter than my others. I hope you all liked it! Anyway, review away people! Merry Christmas!**

**~dbzforever21**


End file.
